When an individual carries a load, the load can cause great burden on the individual's body. For example, in military operations, military personnel traditionally wear protective gear (e.g., flak jackets) that protects the military personnel's body from projectile objects (e.g., bullets, shrapnel, and the like). However, the protective gear can be relatively heavy. The heavy protective gear, in addition to other objects to be carried (e.g., ammunition, body armor, a water canister, and the like), place significant weight on the shoulders of the military personnel. Military personnel can quickly become exhausted when performing exercises or drills while wearing the protective gear. Further, traditional protective gear can limit the wearer's range of motion.